


Benton's Song

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-10
Updated: 1999-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Filk to the tune "Superman's Song." NOTE: Filk - not song fiction! Filk is a song parody.  ORIGINALLY archived January 25, 1997.





	Benton's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Benton's Song

# Benton's Song

  
(to the tune of Superman's Song)  
by Stephany Smith  


Benton wasn't a city boy,  
He grew up in Tuktoyaktuk,  
Where the otters and the caribou roam,  
In the place he calls home,  
On the tundra.  


Folks said, his family were all dead,  
Father murdered but Benton,  
He just forced himself to carry on,  
Forget the Yukon,  
And keep goin'.  


(chorus)  
Benton wore a Stetson of Invulnerability  
While saving Chicago from crime and cruelty  
And sometimes I despair  
The world will never see another man  
Like Ben  


Unlike Ray he knew little of city ways,  
But he could start a fire,  
With a piece of granite and a hunk of flint,  
Survive on a breath mint,  
In the forest.  


Hey Dan, Benton was an honest man  
He could not steal a box of Milk Duds  
>From the convenience store  
The Duck Boys swore  
And shoved them in his pocket  


(repeat chorus)  


Sometimes, when Benton was stopping crimes,  
I'll bet he was tempted,  
To just turn his back and hop on a plane,  
Forget everything,  
And head due north.  


But he, stayed in the city,  
Kept on changing clothes in the back of the Riv, Well, what do you know,  
Those darn pantyhose,  
Had a run in them.  


(repeat chorus)  


And sometimes I despair  
The world will never see another man  
Like Ben...  


* * *

  



End file.
